Cause I love her
by NedlovesChuck
Summary: The mysteries of The Piemaker and his Alive-Again Avenger FEATURING: a knitting detective, an itty bitty waitress and PI-in training, one dog brought from the dead, and... a pig. Their world it's about to get so much stranger than that...much madder. And so much better.


**A/N **_Hi, this is my first time writing, so have a little mercy with me :). Also, my english and writing are not something I'm proud of, but I had to do something with these constant ideas multiplying in my head. This would be a long story , so hang on! _

_disclaimer: I don't own nothing(I'm not that lucky), maybe just the OC. Everything is from the wonderful mind of Bryan Fuller and the awesome writers behind Pushing Daisies. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 : Promises**

The Facts were these:

At this very moment, Young Ned was 15 years, 2 weeks, 9 days, 7 hours, and 4 minutes old. He was, as usual, between the effects of the delirious and embracing scent of a warm pie and the sleepless night in the Longborough School for Boys.

Young Ned wasn't a frequent dreamer, but this time, he would found himself at home, or what it seemed to be his kitchen room, back on Coeur 'd Coeurs. Pie on the oven, a glass of warm milk served on the table, and his mother, smiling from the other side of the room. Young Ned immediately ran and hugged her, as if he knew she would instantly vanish like everything else had, in his short life.

The hug seemed to last a little bit longer, so he dared to speak:

"I miss you, Mom".-. The boy's voice was barely a sound.

"Oh, I miss you too, Neddy. I'm so glad to see you again."-. She said, slowly rubbing her hand against her son's cheek.

Young Ned had forgotten the lovely touch of a mother. How it always made you feel safe, warm, and loved. Tears were making their way through his eyes, so he wiped them away, trying to enjoy the moment with his beloved mother.

"Oh, don't worry, my Big Daddy,"-. She kissed his forehead; this time, with no fatal effects.-. "I promise you that eventually everything will be fine".

Young Ned feared that "eventually" will never arrive. His father had promised to come back, which he never did. But the gentle touch of his mother let his heart to trust, at least, just for one more promise.

His eyes opened to see the moonlight resting in his bed. The pie was now cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, 14 years, 46 weeks, 5 days, and 60 seconds have passed.

The Piemaker was now being victim of a repressed childhood memory, coming back in form of an innocent, lucid dream.

"Mom?" Ned's eyes widened at the word he had just mentioned in his sleep.

He glanced at the empty bedroom, and realized he had fallen asleep on Chuck's bed - again. The intoxicating scent of honey and freesia was a sweet trace of Chuck's presence, to which Ned felt dragged, although involuntary, like some case of magnetic field.

He noticed he was still holding the letter. Which he had read a million times now, but the last words were still beating in his mind:

"_P.D: I love you, Ned. "_

The words "I love you too" were stuck in his throat. Suddenly, he wanted to tell her _everything_: how much he needed her, how he selfishly wanted her in his side every single minute, and that desperate need to kiss her all day long through plastic wrap. But sometimes, they would stare each other for hours, and somehow they knew that everything was said.

He then recalled the word that had awakened him. He had dreamt with his mother again, like some years ago, but this time she was in some where familiar, she was in The Pie-hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, that's really you?"

The woman was sitting on the counter eating a freshly made, apple pie. She gracefully nodded.

"Hi, Neddy, nice place you have here, and I see you have become a nice young man, like I always expected" She said with a big smile.

Oh, he really missed her smile. It really hurt to miss both his past and present; after all, they were two women that he cherished so much.

"This is a dream, right?" Ned tried to hide his pain, "because I really want you to stay."

"Oh, sweetie, I will always be here watching for you, even if you can't see me, don't forget that. Besides, didn't I tell you that everything was going to be fine?"

"Yes, but- "Ned's mother interrupted him, gently putting her fingers on his lips.

"Son, look at me and answer me something, do you love her?"-. Ned immediately knew who she was referring to.

"I love her like nothing else in the world."

She smiled. "Well then, prove it." She grabbed his hands and placed a little object.

"I want you to be happy, Ned." She leaned, laid a soft kiss on his cheek, and hugged him. Ned didn't intend to make any movement that will break the moment, but he slightly moved his hand and noticed what the shiny little object was.

He smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Mom."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months were reaching its end. Two months, since he last saw his childhood sweetheart leave to a European tour with her aunt and mother. He had returned to that lonely, empty, bachelor life he had before Chuck. He loathed it, but knowing that she was happy somewhere in Europe seemed like enough. Still, it made him miss her even more.

He quickly knocked the floor, and started looking under his bed. He took out a dusty, yellow, chocolate box with a purple ribbon, which had intended to be a gift from his mother. He carefully opened to found the only chocolate survivor from that unfortunate gamble, his mother's letter ("To my little 'Big Daddy'. Just for being a great boy -Mom"), a Honeycomb Chew, and the "We've Moved" postcard that his father had once send to him. Ned withdrew a false bottom, giving sight to a small, wooden blue box.

He grabbed it and opened it with the delicacy he used to prepare pies. There it was; exactly how he remembered. Yeah, he was ready.

* * *

A/N:_ Hope you like it! I know is somewhat short , but I was intending to write the first five chapters before posting this. I finally decided to post it earlier (I just couldn't help myself). As soon as I have a few done , I will put chapter 2. This is for you not to wait so long between chapters :D._

_Please, Please Review! I'll like to meet the nice PD fan people who read this :D,_

_Pushing Daisies is love :)_


End file.
